Clary's Angelic Rune
by Rita Marx
Summary: Summary: Clary finally gets her Angelic Rune.


Title: Clary's Angelic Rune

Author: Rita Marx (10/2013)

Rating: T (Just to be safe)

Category: Humor

Characters: Clary, Jace

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. Not making any $$$ off this.

Summary: Clary finally gets her Angelic Rune.

################################################## ########################

"Well, that's all we can do for now," Maryse said as she drew the comforter up to cover Clary. She and her daughter, Isabelle had just finished cleaning up and dressing the young Shadowhunter in a tank top and shorts.

As she opened the door, an impatient Jace stopped his pacing and looked at her with questioning eyes. Alec, pushed himself away from the wall he was propped up against.

"Jace, you may go in," she said gently. She stood aside as the young man rushed past her.

"I'll be in the library. Isabelle, Alec, I shall require your help for a few minutes." She looked at both, "It won't take long."

"We'll there in a moment, Mom." Alec replied as he watched her walk down the hall.

Isabelle chewed on her thumb as she looked at her friend. Worry etched itself across her brow. "You know, this wouldn't have happened if she had an Angelic rune. She still doesn't have one, Jace." She glared at her brother. "It would have protected her from the blow and she wouldn't have gotten hurt." She took a deep breath. "Brother Zachariah said she'll be ok. In fact, she may wake up soon."

"We'll be back as soon as we can," she laid a hand on Jace's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze as she stepped lightly past him.

Finally alone with Clary, Jace pulled a heavy chair closer to the bed. Leaning down, he whispered to her, "I am *so* sorry you got hurt, Clary. I am sorry I wasn't there for you to watch your back when you needed me to be there." His voice cracked, "Please, please forgive me."

In his mind, he replayed the last moments of the fight that put Clary in bed with cracked ribs and a concussion.

##########

_The four young Shadowhunters were trailing a set of demons they stumbled across after a pleasant dinner at Taki's. They cornered the demons at the end of an alleyway. _

_Clary had handled herself admirably, taking one out all on her own with a dagger. The sixth demon they did not know about came out from behind a Dumpster, grabbed her and threw her into the wall. She bounced off the bricks seeing stars and as a burst of pain stole her breath. She slowly sank to the ground. _

_After the last demon was dispatched by Izzy's whip, Jace turned to check on her and saw her crumpled on the filthy asphalt. He ran to her and carefully checked for any broken bones before gently turning her over. _

_Catching a glimpse of his face, Alec saw the anguish his brother felt. _

_Standing guard over the pair the young Lightwoods scanned the area for any more demons they may have missed. _

"_She's unconscious. She won't wake up!" Jace shouted. _

_Isabelle turned to check for herself. Taking out a witchlight and lifting Clary's eyelids she replied, "We need to have her examined by the Silent Brothers. I think she has a concussion. Those can always be tricky." She took out her stele and traced a Painless rune on Clary's arm. _

_Gathering Clary in his arms, Jace rose and ran full-tilt back to the Institute. Alec and Izzy were breathing down his neck. _

_As they entered the grounds, Alec burst ahead and opened the massive doors. He turned his head and yelled, "MOM! MOM! WE NEED HELP. CLARY'S BEEN HURT!" Concern tinged his voice. _

_Maryse came running and followed them to Clary's room as her daughter explained what happened. She agreed to Izzy's assessment and left to call the Silent Brothers. _

##########

Once Brother Zachariah had finished doing what he could for her, Maryse and Isabelle cleaned up Clary and dressed her in something more comfortable than her fighting gear.

What had Izzy said about an Angelic rune? Jace shook his head to clear it. Oh yeah, of course. The rune helps protect a Shadowhunter.

Normally, an Angelic rune was given by a loved one, but since Jocelyn and Luke were in Idris, that left… Him. He took out his stele and thought for a moment, "Now, where would a good place be to put this most important of all Marks?"

##########

Isabelle and Alec came to a sudden stop outside Clary's room as they heard something smash against the door.

"JACE! How Could You?" Clary screamed.

Inside, Jace ducked, only his quick reflexes saved his head from yet another glass vase thrown at him. He quickly slipped out into the hallway and closed the door firmly behind him.

"What is going on, Jace? What did you do?" accused Izzy.

Her tried to look sheepish, but failed, "Oh, she just found the Angelic rune I gave her. You know, since her Mom or Luke aren't here, someone had to give it to her."

"So where did you put her Mark?" Alec inquired.

Jace shot him his trademark smirk and simply strolled away.

##########

Clary let out another screech as she pulled off her tank top to inspect the Mark that now decorated her skin above her heart. On her left breast, the opened part of the rune encircled her areola with her nipple standing, jauntily in its very center.


End file.
